Ogudomon
Character Synopsis Ogudomon is an Incarnation Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Ogdoad, eight Egyptian deities who were counterbalanced by gender and element, and whose design is derived from the First Beast of Revelation. It is a grotesque "Super Demon Lord" that has seven legs, each with an eye beneath it and a sword pierced through the knee which bears one of the seals of the Seven Deadly Sins, as well as an eighth eye on its face. As it includes the whole of the Digital World's sins, and moreover, is a mysterious incarnation with the ability to atone for them all, the power of a Digimon with even a small amount of malice is offset, making it impossible for it to defeat Ogudomon. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. At least 2-C to 2-A | High 2-A, likely much higher Verse: Digimon Name: Ogudomon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Super Demon Lord, Incarnation of sin Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 7 and 8 the concept of Sin), Impervious to attacks with any hint of malice, Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Aura, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth), Morality Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Control, Creation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Sealing, Attack Reflection, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Duplication, Transformation, Resistance Negation, BFR, Acausality, Enhanced Senses. Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and BFR. Can ignore convention durability in a plethora of ways Destructive Ability: Varies. At least Multi-Universe Level (Stronger than the sum of two Demon Lords, members such as Lilithmon can destroy entire space-time continuums just by throwing a hissing fit and other members can easily destroy entire universes) to Multiverse Level+ (The strongest known avatars of the Seven Great Demon Lords have been shown at this level of power [Such as Barbamon in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, who was capable of fighting end-game Takumi and defeated UlforceVeedramon off screen]. Their "True Forms" are infinitely more powerful than even their strongest avatars, as they dispersed their power over the entirety of theinfinite Digital World Multiverse). Up to High Multiverse Level+ or even higher (The strongest known Demon Lords are capable of duking it out with enemies on, or near the level of Yggdrasill, who is capable of affecting timelines) Speed: At least FTL for the weakest possible combination (Swifter than Beelzemon who blitzed Gallantmon). Typically Infinite (Vastly superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of time and above Demon Lords, who are native to a land without time) to Immeasurable (The Demon Lords were said to have trascneded space and time by numerous sources, as well as being nigh-omnipresent throughout the Digital World Multiverse) Lifting Ability: Varies from at least Universal (Should be much stronger than Belphemon) to Immeasurable Striking Ability: Varies. At least Multi-Universal to Multiversal+. Up to High Multiversal+ Durability: Varies. At least Multi-Universe Level to Multiverse Level+ (Should naturally be more durable than the total sum of those who fuse to create it). Up to High Multiversal+ Stamina: Immensely high, virtually Limitless Range: Unknown. Possibly Planetary to Multiversal+ via Atonement, but this may not be useful for combat Intelligence: Extremely High, possibly even Nigh-Omniscient as it knows all of the sins of the entire Digital World. In general, it should be assumed that Ogudomon has retained the knowledge of whichever Demon Lords fuse into it. Each member of the Demon Lords is extremely intelligent and skillful in their own regard, such as Beelzemon who is stated to be able to solo an entire army of immensely powerful Digimon "it is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to" or Barbamon who outsmarted Yggdrasil itself. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Incarnation of Sin:' Ogudomon is the very manifestation of sin and malice through the entirety of the Digital World. As such, it is immune to any damage dealt by foes with any hint of it "the power of a Digimon with even a small amount of malice is counterbalanced, and it is impossible for it to defeat Ogudomon". This, of course makes it extremely hard to kill. '-Atonement:' Additionally, Ogudomon has the mysterious ability to atone for all of the sins committed by Digimon "As it includes the whole of the Digital World's sins, and moreover, is a mysterious personification with the ability to atone for them all". On what scale this is preformed at is unknown, but likely at least planetary. '-Catedral:' Produces a shock wave from its "mouth". '-Gradus:' Pulverizes the opponent with its enormous legs. '-Oratio Grandioloqua:' Charges lustfully at the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Tier 2 Category:Demons